It started with X Factor
by atrailofwhispersx
Summary: While judging on the X Factor, Demi notices a girl in the crowd and approaches her during the break because she is so interested in her. The girls exchange numbers and then they take things from there.
1. First Encounter

**Because you all wanted more from it so i put it into a fanfic...**

* * *

**Demi's P.O.V**

_"We'll find out who's leaving right after the break!"_ I watched as Mario's smile dropped and he and Khloe headed off the stage.

I spun around in my chair and gazed out at the audience, blowing a few kisses to people here and there. I honestly couldn't be bothered heading back stage just to have to come back seconds after I've already got there.

My eyes scanned the audience and stopped on a girl who was already staring at me. I don't know what it is about her, but she made me blush instantly.

When she blushed back I took my chances and got to my feet making my way down the aisle and over to her. The girls eyes were wide and she seemed to be panicking because I was heading her way.

"Hi". I said once I got in hearing distance of her. It took the girl awhile to register that I was talking to her and she finally pushed out a "Hello".

I sat on the edge of the top of the seats that were in front of hers and we sat there in silence gazing at each other.

She was incredibly beautiful and I couldn't help but smirk at her.

"I'm Demi by the way". I mentally slapped myself for saying that. Of course she knows what my name is.

"I know". She giggles and it's about the most adorable thing I've heard.

"And you are?" I say quickly, cutting off her giggle too fast. I'm dying to know her name; I need a name to match that pretty face of hers.

"I'm Jessica, but I prefer to be called Jess". She flashes a wide smile at me and I let the name register in my head. 'Jess' it suits her perfectly.

"Jess, I like it".

We sit there again in silence, but it's not an awkward silence which I'm finding odd. Because we've only just met and usually when you meet someone it's awkward. But I felt comfortable with her.

"S-" I was about to speak but I heard Simon shouting my name from the judges table.

I turned my head and he was waving me over. My eyes flicked to the clock that was counting down the break and there was only a minute left.

I turned to face Jess who was still gazing at me. "I have to get back".

She nodded her head at me before speaking. "I understand".

"Can i... Can I have your number?". I say raising my brows.

The girl almost chokes as she hears those words come out of my mouth and I can't help but chuckle at her.

"Oh you sure can".

We exchanged numbers and I head back to the judges table slipping into my seat.

**Jess P.O.V**

The only reason I came to watch the X Factor was so I could stare at Demi Lovato all night, I mean that girl had me questioning my sexuality all the time.

My friend got up as the add break started and she headed off to the bathroom as my eyes locked on Demi watching as she spun around in her seat blowing kisses to a few people here and there.

When her eyes landed on me I couldn't help but blush and I was pretty positive she was blushing as well. But it might've just been how hot it was in here.

I watched as she got up and at first I didn't realize she was walking towards me until she said hi.

I was a bit lost for words and I was trying to push something out.

Say something Jess. "Hello". There we go, that wasn't so hard.

I watched as she sat in front of me and we sat there in silence. I couldn't take my eyes off of her and she couldn't seem to do the same either.

"I'm Demi by the way".

"I know" I say as I giggle at Demi.

"And you are?"

"I'm Jessica, but my friends call me Jess"

My heart melts when she tells me she likes my name and I just happily sink into my seat as we continue to sit there in silence.

She's in deep thought about something and she's about to say something but she turns around. My eyes follow to where she's looking. She looks at Simon Cowell first and then at the giant clock on the screen on stage before she turns to me.

"I have to get back"

I really don't want her to leave, but I nod my head at her. "I understand".

The next thing she says leaves me speechless and I'm trying to let it register in my brain. Did she just, just ask me for my number?

It takes me awhile to respond but I do and then we exchange numbers and I watch as she walks back to the judges table.

_Two hours later_

**Demi's P.O.V**

As soon as I got home from X Factor I kicked off my heels and fell back onto my bed and grabbed my phone. I had been dying to text Jess ever since I got her number, but it was a little hard to text her with Simon and Britney sitting either side of me, watching my every move.

**[Hey it's Demi]** I send and sit there for the next 6 minutes staring at my phone just waiting for a reply from her. I sigh and get to my feet dropping my phone on my bed as I head into the bathroom.

I grab a cloth and begin removing my makeup. I stop as I heard my phone go off and a wide grin spread across my face as I pretty much run out of the bathroom and leap onto my bed tackling my phone.

**[Omg you actually texted me... I just thought, well i don't know what i thought.. But you, Demi Lovato are texting me, this is just crazy! Sorry i'm just... i'm letting it sink in, haha]**

I can't help but grin. It's cute seeing how excited she is about texting me.

**[Well somebody took their time to reply... :P Oh and you better believe that i'm texting you, so let that sink in!]**

I wasn't waiting long till my phone went off again.

**[I'm sorry; i was just taking a shower. I pretty much flipped when i opened your message, i almost broke my phone!]**

I bite my lower lip as a great mental picture slipped into my mind and I couldn't help but smirk at my phone.

**[Hey if you broke your phone it is certainly not my fault! Somebody must have bad reflexes!]**

I put my phone back on my bed and got up heading over to the bathroom and wiping the rest of my makeup off my face before heading over to my bed and picking up my phone.

**[For your information i have pretty good reflexes! ;)]**

I couldn't help but smirk at her comment and bit my lower lip softly.

**[You're going to have to prove that missy!]**

I pressed send before getting up off the bed and heading over to my closet. I grabbed one of my long t-shirts before slipping out of the dress and hanging it in my wardrobe before sliding the t-shirt over me, which just covered my ass.

I headed back over to my bed taking a hold of it once more and I raised my brows curiously when I saw that there were 2 messages from Jess.

**[Well i'd love to prove it to you! Anytime, anywhere..]**

**[Oh god that last text sounded so sexual... i'm sorry! D:]**

I chuckled as I read them, she was adorable.

**[Someones a bit sexual i see ;). Well how about you prove to me tomorrow night at 7?]**

I slide under the cover and switch the lamp off next to me before snuggling into my sheets.

**[Tomorrow night where?]**

My phone lights up the room and I read the text before replying.

**[My place, i'll send you the details, but for now i'm going to sleep]**

I made myself more comfortable in bed before looking at my screen as her text came up.

**[Alrighty then. Sweet dreams xo]**


	2. 7pm

**Demi's P.O.V**

I started chewing on my fingernails, which was a habit I had stopped. But it was getting really close to 7 and I was excited and nervous all at the same time.

I mean what if we didn't hit it off? Or didn't have anything to talk about?

I heard the door go and my heart began to beat out of my chest as I quickly got too my feet.

Wait for a second knock Demi; you don't want to come off as desperate.

Once she heard the second knock she pretty much leaped across the room and grabbed the door handle as she flung the door open.

Her eyes locked with Jess' and she smiled at the girl. Her heart continuing to race. Her eyes travelled down the girl's body and she loved what she was wearing.

Black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt and a cream cardigan with ballet flats and her hair tied up. She looked "Beautiful". I didn't mean for the words to slip out and I immediately blushed as I looked at the ground.

"Coming from you?" I looked up to see her smirking at me and I looked down at myself, forgetting what I had even put on.

I was just wearing a long knitted red jumper and black tights.

I stepped aside gesturing for her to come in and I closed the door and watched as she gazed around my apartment.

"Nice place". She said turning to face me.

"Thanks". I breathed out a small happy sigh and headed further into the living room. "Come, come sit".

I sit myself down and watch as she sits next to me and the two of us sit there staring at each other in silence.

We both crack up at the same time, because we both don't know what the hell we're doing.

"Well this is just… going so great". I say smirking as I watch her make herself more comfortable on the couch.

"Are you hungry?" I say raising my brows.

"A little bit".

"Wanna order a pizza?"

"Yeah sure"

I got up off the couch and grabbed my phone as I began to call the pizza place. "Ahh, what do you want? What do you eat? Are you allergic to anything?".

"I'm not allergic to anything and I'm fine with whatever you want".

She flashes a grin at me and my stomach can't help but do summersaults.

As soon as the pizza arrives I grab two beers and once we've downed half of it we both start loosening up and the pressure eases in.

"So how exactly do you want me to prove my reflexes are good?" She's kinking her brow at me and her face is extremely close to mine.

"Hmm.." I say smirking at her although I haven't a clue how I want her to prove her reflexes. I was only saying it last night because I was flirting with her.

"Demi, can I ask you something?" She breaks me from my train of thought and I look up as she sits a little back from me.

"Yeah, what is it?" I raise my brows at her curiously and watch as she bits her lower lip.

"Have you ever, kissed a girl before?"

She's being serious and she looks so innocent.

"Well I mean I've kissed a few of my friends who are girls". Her face seems to drop slightly and I feel my heart racing again. "But they didn't mean anything; it was more like a dare"

She nods her head at me and we lock eyes again.

"Have you ever kissed a girl?"

She shakes her head at me and I turn my smile even wide.

"Would you like too?"

I watch as her eyes flicker to my lips before she's looking back into my eyes and she shrugs her shoulders.

"Would you like to kiss me?"

She's looking down when I say this and her head shoots up at me when I'm done talking.

I scoot closer to her and I can feel her breathing become louder.

"Would you like too, too kiss me?"

I bite my lower lip and she's gazing at my lips as I move in closer.

"Kiss me Jess"

I shut my eyes and in an instant I feel her lips brush lightly against mine. We're both enjoying the touch and I slowly press more lips more firmly against hers, starting to kiss her passionately as my hands wrap around her neck and hers slip around my waist as I pull her across the floor and closer to me.

* * *

**I hope that was okay :3 Review it? Or message me on tumblr and tell me how you thought it was! **


	3. Butterflies

**Jess' P.O.V**

I can't even begin to explain how good it felt to kiss Demi Lovato. Her lips were so soft and sweet. They felt so perfect against mine.

We had made out for pretty much a full hour. Tongues and everything. Feeling every curve and bump on her body. She was absolutely perfect.

It was sad leaving, we had spent another ten minutes kissing each other goodbye before i actually left. I barely got any sleep that night. I mean would you? After having the most perfect first date.

She gave me butterflies, those kind of butterflies that makes your stomach do somersaults and makes you feel all giddy inside.

I mean, i had been a fan of hers for such a long time and i got butterflies whenever i read a new tweet of hers or saw a new photo of her. But this, this was different.

I think i must've fallen asleep at some point during the night because my phone went off at eleven thirty and i groaned at it.

I rolled over in the bed and opened my eyes slowly. Letting them adjust to the sunlight that was peaking through the crack in the curtains.

I grabbed a hold of my phone and opened it, seeing Demi's beautiful name flash up onto my screen.

My heart raced and i instantly felt those butterflies again.

I grinned wide before unlocking the message and reading it.

**[Good morning beautiful xo I just wanted to say that and well... last night was perfect and i'm hoping their are many more perfect nights like that with you to come]**

****My heart raced just reading those words and i grinned so widely to myself before replying.

**[Well good morning to you too! Of course there will be more perfect nights like last night! You cannot get rid of me that fast missy!]**

I locked my phone and placed it back on my bedside tabled before pushing the covers off of me and getting out of bed. I stood their and raised my arms above my head and got to my tiptoes as i stretched as far as i could. Before my phone went off again.

**[Well how about today? It's my day off and honestly, i'm dying to see you! I miss your beautiful face already]**

My stomach did summersaults and those butterflies just wouldn't leave me alone, not that i wanted them to go. It was the best feeling i had ever felt.

**[Well we can't have you dying! My beautiful face? I think we all know who's face is beautiful here and it's yours!]**

I kept my phone close as i made my way into the bathroom. I slipped my underwear off and tossed my t-shirt off before unclipping my bra and throwing that into my laundry basket before my phone went off once again.

**[You're adorable, you know that? And in that case... how about lunch? I know this great little bistro, i'll pick you up in about an hour?]**

An hour gave me plenty of time to get ready, well if i didn't take a thirty minutes shower that was.

**[Sounds perfect! See you in an hour xx]**

And with that i locked my phone and stepped out of the bathroom and tossed it onto my bed.

After having a quick shower i blow dried my hair and gave it a quick straighten. It didn't need that much doing, it was already straight enough. My makeup was next and i kept it simple and light.

I went with casual since we were only going out for lunch. I wore olive jeans, a chiffon buttoned up blouse and red ankle high boots

As soon as i heard the door go i pretty much ran to it. Almost tripping over.

I swung the door open my heart beginning to beat out of my chest as those butterflies came back.

My eyes took her all in. She was so adorable and had amazing fashion sense. She was wearing a maroon leather jacket, a plain t-shirt and some black skinny jeans with knee high boots.

"You look... so beautiful". I said eying her up and locking my eyes with hers.

"I could say the same about you". She smirked at me and stepped forwards leaning in as she pressed her lips softly against mine.

So this was going to be a thing we'd keep doing? It wasn't just a one time thing? Thank god.

Her lips felt so good against mine. I pulled back and took her hands in mine. "So lunch?". I said chuckling.

She grinned at me and nodded her head. "Yeah, i'm starving!".

She pulled me forwards and i quickly let go of her hand. "Just let me grab my stuff first, eager beaver!". I said smirking as she blushed slightly, which i found incredibly cute.

I rushed back inside and grabbed my phone and my bag before heading back over to Demi. I locked up my apartment before we headed to her car and we were off.

It was a nice looking bistro but it was in the middle of knowhere. "Is there a reason why their is no other civilization around us?". I said chuckling.

She gripped the steering wheel as she turned into the parking lot. "Paparazzi". She said it softly like she wasn't trying to hurt my feelings.

In a way it did a little bit. But then i understood. She didn't want paparazzi to find out about this. Well hopefully she'd want people to know soon. When we had clarified what we were exactly. I mean it was early days, this was only our second date.

She parked and turned to face me and i hadn't even realized she'd been staring at me for the past five minutes just waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, that would be annoying". I gave her a wide smile and she gave me a sigh of relief.

We got out of the car and made our way inside. Their wasn't anybody in here apart from an old couple sitting at the back and a man sitting on his own at the bar.

A lady came over to us and hugged Demi and i raised my brows.

"Oh, long time no see sweetie!".

I ignored the two as they interacted and i looked around the place. It was such a cute next little place and i was dying to know what they had on their menu.

"Jess!"

Demi said snapping me back to reality. My head jerked to face her as she grabbed my arm and pulled me towards one of the tables by the window.

The lady placed the menus down before walking away.

"It's a next little place". I said grinning at her as i opened the menu and scanned down it.

"What are you getting?". Demi said tearing her eyes off her menu and looking at me as our eyes met again.

"Hmm.. Chicken sandwich, anything with chicken i'll eat it".

Demi made a slight face and i raised my brows confused. "What?".

"Oh, just. I'm not a big fan of chicken. I prefer turkey really".

"I've never had turkey before". I shrugged and she leaned forwards and gripped my arm.

"You've what?! Oh that's it, screw the chicken sandwich! You're trying the turkey sandwich for sure!".

I really didn't have a say before she waved the waitress over and put the order in.

"Well aren't you a little demanding". I said smirking as she moved her hand down from my arm and took a hold of my hand, intertwining our fingertips as she squeezed it softly. "Not really". She said shrugging.

I shook my head and chuckle at her before placing my other hand on top of her hand and rubbing it softly.

"This all feels so surreal... Like i'm dreaming and i'm about to wake up".

Demi smiled at me and brought my hand to her lips and kissed it softly. "This, is definitely not a dream babe!"

I couldn't help but sigh happily as my hand let go of hers and i sunk back into my seat. "Good. Because this is one dream i never want to wake up from"

After having lunch and by the way that turkey sandwich was delicious! I am so glad she's a little demanding.

We headed back to my place this time and i had to spend half an hour giving her a detailed tour of my apartment. She was quite demanding, but it was so hot.

We were sitting on the couch wrapped around each other. Our foreheads leaning against the other as she ran her fingertips through my hair.

"Dem, can i ask you something?" The nickname just rolled off my lungs and Demi just smiled wide, not minding at all.

"Mhmm?" She said raising her brows as she continued to play with my hair.

"What.. What are we? I mean, you and me..." I was looking at the ground because i wasn't even sure what her answer was going to be. I mean what if she was just having fun? What if she wasn't looking for a relationship or she was just experimenting.

"Jess"

I slowly looked up at her, prepared for the worse.

"I... i, i want you. All of you, all the time. I want you to be mine and i want to be yours".

I smiled at her sighing happily. "So me and you, we're?"

"Jess, i'm not exactly good at asking people out. So let's just say that you're my girlfriend and i am yours, alright?".

"You're so demanding, you know that?" I said giggling as a wide smirk spread across my face.

"Yeah, i know". She said grinning at me as she leaned forwards and captured my lips, kissing me tenderly.


	4. Friday

**Demi's P.O.V**

It had been a week since i had first met Jess and the past week had been amazing. I had spent all of my days off with her, just getting to know her better and every time i found out something new about her i just fell for her more and more.

It was live shows tonight and i could barely focus. I barely focused yesterday in rehearsals with Cece, i'm such a bad mentor and if she gets voted off it's not her fault and it's mine and then i've gone and ruined someones dream which i really didn't want on my conscience.

**[Hey good luck tonight, i'll be watching you from home. Cannot wait to see how gorgeous you look tonight xx]**

She was sweet, so sweet and she was the gorgeous one.

"Who are you texting?" I glanced up to see Simon hovering above me his brows raised.

I realized i had been staring at Jess' text with the biggest smirk on my face for the past few minutes.

"Just my girl-.. Friend, my friend" Shit Demi. He's going to suspect something, how could he not?

"Your what?" I watched him chuckle smirking down at me.

I swallowed the lump in my throat before opening my mouth to speak, but my phone went off and i glanced down to see Jess' name appear across the screen.

**[You know... It is going to be so hard to not see you till Friday, like i'm already go crazy here!]**

My heart raced reading the text, like it always did when i recieved a message from her.

"Yeah, just a friend... Mhmm.." I looked up and caught Simon rolling his eyes at me as he walked away.

**[Hey at least you get to see my face appear on your screen! :(]**

I got up off the couch and made my way towards the stage. Khloe and Mario were just about to step out onto the stage and then we'd follow behind them.

**[It's not the same though! The screen does not taste like your lips!]**

I couldn't help but chuckle, she was too cute. I glanced up to see L.A and Simon raising their brows at me.

"What?"

"So still just a friend?" Simon said smirking at me.

I frowned my brows huffing before handing my phone over to one of the crew members as Mario called out our queue to walk on stage and we made our way down the small steps and onto the stage. A wide grin planted across my face as i looked out at the audience blowing them kisses.

_Friday._

**Demi's P.O.V**

Seriously, Friday couldn't have come faster. I barely focused at all this week, i am so glad Cece made it through even though she was in the bottom two once again. I promised her i'd work harder with her next week and that we'd focus, focus, focus! And make sure we were on our A games!

Although hopefully i could stick to my word. But Jess got me so damn distracted.

She was coming over for a movie date and i had been posting all over twitter.

_'Jess, where the hell are you?! I will eat all this popcorn myself!'_

People were beginning to like our friendship and i was so glad. Except Lovatics only thought we were 'friends', 'best friends' and i hated the fact that we were keeping this a secret.

But there was a lot on the line. For one i might maybe lose my job, although Simon loves me too much to fire me. His rankings would go down. People just love the show to watch our playful banter and secondly my fans, not all of them would be supportive and then i didn't want them sending hate to Jess. She doesn't deserve it.

The knock at the door broke me from my train of thought but i squealed and ran towards the door flinging it open. Jess barely got a chance to say 'Hi' before i tackled her in a hug.

"Whoa there!" Her giggle echoed in my ear and it made me melt instantly.

I pulled her inside closing the door before cupping her cheeks and kissing her softly. Her lips always felt so soft and good on mine. They were like none other, i craved them all the time.

She pulled back far too soon and i pouted at her.

"More later baby, i actually want to watch a few movies first" She flashed me a grin but my heart was beating from hearing her call me 'baby' it felt so good to hear those words roll off her lungs and even better when she was saying it at me.

"Earth to Demi?" She waved her hand in front of my face and i snapped back to reality giggling softly.

"Sorry, got distracted" I smirked at her leaning in and pecking her lips before grabbing her hand and leaning her into the living room.

It didn't take long to get comfortable and as soon as we got half way through our third one she fell asleep on me.

She was adorable when she slept. She looked so peaceful and her little snores just made my heart do flips. I brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. I grabbed my phone and took a photo smirking to myself. Before putting it up on my twitter page.

_Someone can't handle her third movie!_

Grabbing the remote i switched off the t.v and leaned over turning the lamp off.

I lay myself down on the couch slowly pulling her up and wrapping my arm around her. I kind of wished she was awake so i could spoon her but i wasn't about to wake her up.

I snuggled into the back of her neck and slowly shut my eyes. I hadn't even realized until now what she smelled like. She smelled like strawberries. I was beginning to wonder why my apartment was smelling like that.

My eyes slowly opened and i yawned before looking down at Jess who's face was buried into my neck.

I tucked her strands behind her ear, brushing my thumb across her cheek softly.

I slowly wriggled out of her embrace and got to my feet. I placed the blanket more over her before running my fingertips through out my hair and heading into the kitchen.

It only took me about fifteen minutes to whip up some pancakes and i placed them neatly on a place grabbing two sets of forks and knifes and placing it on the tray before grabbing the maple syrup and putting that on the tray as well.

I carried it out to the living room to see Jess still fast asleep.

Since my hands were full i raised my leg and kicked at her softly. "Jess... Jess.. Jess!" I said shouting the last one.

I watched her frown her brows and slowly turn around opening her eyes up at me. She eased and smile wide as she locked eyes with mine.

"Well good morning, now shift" I said chuckling as she sat herself up rubbing her head. "I don't even remember falling asleep..."

"You fell asleep halfway through the third movie, someone had a long day".

I placed the tray on the coffee table and dragged it closer to us before leaning over and kissing Jess' lips.

"Mhmm, smells good" She said as i pulled back.

"Well, i just had to do something special and i thought, why not my famous pancakes!" I said grinning. I poured some syrup over the stack and cut up a small piece before placing my hand underneath it and bringing it to Jess lips. "You've got to try it, you'll love it!"

I said grinning at her. "Well, i don't know about you... But my pancakes are pretty mean, so you've got some living up to do!" She opened her mouth and i slowly slid the pancake inside before sliding my fork back out.

Some maple syrup was left on the side of her mouth and my eyes glued to it.

"Hmm... it was okay" She said swallowing it.

I chewed my lower lip placing the fork to the plate and looking at her.

"You look like you're going to pounce one me..." She giggled and it made my heart melt.

"You've got a bit off syrup on you".

"Oh where?" I watched as she raised her finger to wipe it away but i quickly swiped her hand away. "No, no... let me".

I kinked my brow at her and she kinked her brow back as she smirked. I watched as she raised her hands to her side before i leaned in. My tongue slowly flicked at the side of her mouth, taking it all in before sliding my tongue across her lower lip and dipping it into her mouth.

My fingernails dug into her thighs as her fingertips got tangled in my curls.

I felt her tongue dip into my mouth, swirling around before she wrapped her tongue around mine.

I pushed her tongue onto the couch, making sure our tongues never parted.

I could feel her heart thumping out of her chest and i smile against her lips. I placed my hands at her thighs and as soon as i did she quickly pushed me off of her.

**Jess P.O.V**

She looked a little hurt that i had pushed her off of me and it took all the strength in me to break it off.

But we had only been dating for a week. I didn't want to rush into things or for our relationship to just be about sex. We were still trying to get to know each other.

"Did i do something wrong?" I pouted at her as she said that and i shook my head at her quickly.

"Oh god no baby" I saw the smile on her lips when i called her baby and that's exactly why i said it. Because i knew how it got her.

"Its.. just... It's too soon, too fast. Its barely been a week Dem and i don't want to rush into things" I said shaking my head.

She quickly took a hold of my hand and squeezed it making me look up her.

"I know, me too... I just.. i got caught up in the moment, i'm sorry".

I smiled over at her grinning. "You don't ever have to be sorry" I leaned in kissing her lips softly.

"Can we actually eat the rest of these pancakes without you drooling all over me?" I said smirking as i stuck my tongue out.

She scoffed at me before nudging me and we dug into the pancakes.


	5. Caught

**Demi's P.O.V**

_"Demi you have a visitor"_ Jeff said to me before exiting the room.

I ran my fingertips through my hair and puckered my lips before getting to my feet and turning around to see who was here to see me.

My face lit up when Jess appearead in the doorway and i couldn't help but squeal. I hadn't seen her since Friday. That was 4 whole days.

"Jess!" I ran at her wrapping my arms around her neck and pulling her closer.

"I missed you" I said nuzzling my nose against her neck, causing her to giggle softly.

"I missed you too Dem"

My heart raced as i leaned back and locked eyes with her.

She brushed her thumb across my cheek and tucked my strand behind m ear.

"You look so beautiful" She leaned forwards closing her eyes. I was about to lean in and do the same but then i realized we were in a public place, well we were only in my dressing room but anybody could walk past and see us.

"Jess, wait..." I bit my lower lip softly and she opened her eyes and frowned at me.

"What?" She looked clueless and a little hurt. Which made me pout at her.

"Someone could see us"

I watched the hurt in her eyes before she nodded and i could tell that smile was forced.

"I'm sorry". I brushed my fingertips down her arm before intertwining out fingertips and squeezing her hand tightly.

"No, no.. it's fine i get it. If anybody saw us, well... Society is fucked and i don't want to jeopardize your career".

She wouldn't be jeopardizing my career. My lovatics would be thrilled. They're always wanted me to turn lesbian for them.

I shook my head at her and stepped closer. This time i brushed my thumb across her cheek. "You're not jeopardizing my career. I was being stupid, so just kiss me".

I closed my eyes and leaned in.

What were the chances that someone was going to walk by now? The show started in twenty minutes and it was always quiet and slow around this time.

My lips pressed against hers passionately and our lips moved in perfect sync.

My hands went around to her waist and i pulled her even closer, closing off the gap between us. My front pressing up against hers which caused her to moan into my mouth.

I dipped my tongue into her mouth and explored the interior before getting tangled with her tongue.

"Wow... okay.."

I jumped apart from Jess and my eyes widened and landed on Simon. Shit.

"Oh god..." I mumbled as Jess turned around to see who was standing there.

"Well i was not expecting that, that's for sure" He cracked a chuckle and i frowned my brows.

"Don't tell anybody" I didn't even know what i was thinking but it was the first thing to blurt out of my mouth and the words that came next i had no control over. "We're just friends.. it was a spur of the moment... She's very vulnerable right now, she just broke up with her boyfriend".

I looked over at Jess who's mouth was open and she looked so hurt. What the fuck did i just do?

"Ah ha... that's why your tongue was halfway down her throat. But whatever you wanna go with, your secret is safe with me".

He slid his fingertip across his lips and pretended to throw away a key before moving on.

"Jess..." I said taking a hold of her arm but she quickly stepped back. "I'm sorry... i panicked!".

**Jess' P.O.V**

Just friends? We're just friends? Is she fucking kidding me.

I get that she wants to keep us private and that she doesn't want the world to be buzzing about her love life. It would suck to have paparazzi watching your every move and knowing everything about her. It must be thrilling to have this little secret.

But that fact that she tried to hide it, after we were caught. I don't even know what to think.

It hurt, like a lot. I knew how close her and Simon were, he was like a father figure and i at least thought she'd tell him. I mean she told him a lot of things and he was there for her. - Well from what the told me.

I watched as Simon walked off and i felt her fingertips grab my arm softly.

My heart sank and i quickly stepped back as i turned around and faced her.

"No, you're not sorry. If you were you wouldn't have lied" I said sharply as i folded my arms across my chest.

"Jess please!"

I didn't want to be mad at her. I really didn't. But i couldn't help but feel really hurt.

"Friends. Just friends. If that's what you're going to say we are then so be it"

Before i turned around i saw tears swell up in her eyes which forced my eyes to swell.

I could hear her bottom lip quiver as she called out my name pleading.

I was being stupid. But i was a stubborn kind of girl. I always had to create something.

I'd regret this as soon as i got home and switched my t.v on to see her face lighting up my screen.

But i was hurt at the fact that the one person she trusted and felt comfortable with the most, she lied too.

**Demi's P.O.V**

I quickly wiped my eyes and closed them before breathing in and out.

Don't cry. Don't fucking cry. You'll ruin your makeup and you're about to go on.

_"Demi it's time, the other judges are waiting for you"_ I looked over to Jeff who quickly popped in and then out.

I swear i don't know what he properly looks like. He's always rushing around.

I make my way down the narrow hallway before backstage.

"So where's your girlfriend?" Simon said keeping his voice low.

"She's not my girlfriend" I said keeping my voice low as well. Not wanting L.A or Britney to hear me.

"Demi, i'm not stupid"

Well that's debatable actually.

"She's not my girlfriend... well not anymore. Because i was so fucking stupid". I said pressing my fingertips against my forehead before bouncing them off.

I sighed softly pouting before shifting my body to look at Simon.

"Well yeah you're bloody stupid"

I frowned my brows. What the hell? "You're not supposed to agree with me!" I said shoving him slightly as i folded my arms across my chest.

"You obviously really like her and since you were being to stupid too tell the truth she's pissed off. Am i right?"

I raised my brows slightly. Did he stay and watch us or is just obvious?

"Yeah... Calling her _just my friend_ was so utterly stupid. Wost mistake i've ever made". I covered my face with my hands sighing heavily. "And now i've gone and fucked things up. I really liked her. Like more than a lot. Which kind of scares me because i've never felt this way about a girl before or anyone for that matter".

I felt Simon's arms wrap around me and i leaned my head against his chest. There was something about being in his arms that were just comforting. He made me feel safe.

"You know what you're going to do? Straight after the show you're going to go round to her place and get her back. Because she's stupid for walking away and you're stupid for well.. For well being Dem"

I shoved him pushing him back as i frowned my brows at him. "You're annoying".

_"Now let's welcome your _judges!"

That was out queue to walk on stage.

_TWO HOURS LATER_

**Demi's P.O.V**

I did what Simon said. I went over to Jess' place.

I stood outside her apartment door knocking and knocking for a good ten minutes before she finally opened the door.

She didn't say anything she just stood aside and let me step inside.

As soon as she closed the door i wrapped my arms around her tightly.

She tried to shove me off her but i wouldn't let her and in the end she sobbed quietly into my shoulder.

"Jess i'm so sorry okay? I am a fucking idiot. You're not _just my friend_. You're my girlfriend".

I felt her shiver when i called her my girlfriend. It was the first time i had actually said it.

"I can't not be with you Jess, i just... I'm too attached to you".

I said shaking my head as i rested my chin on her shoulder.

"I'm too attached to you as well". She said quietly against my ear.

"Can we please just forget what happened in my dressing room. Simon knows, it was pretty damn obvious".

"Yeah, because you had your tongue down my throat and i had mine down yours. Yeah because everyone who is vulnerable that just broke up with their boyfriend is gonna snog Demi Lovato".

I couldn't help but giggle at her comment. It was pretty stupid. I had rambled on not even knowing what i was doing with the sentence.

I slowly pulled back leaning against her forehead as i play with her hair.

"I'm not going to be that stupid again.." I paused as she raised her brows at me and i smirked shoving her slightly. "That's just rude!".

"Hey! I didn't say anything".

"Oh but your eyes said it all". I said smirking at her as i pecked her nose softly.

"What i was trying to say... I want to say we'll be more careful and hide it better but we both know we can't do that".

"Yeah because someone can't keep their hands to them self!" She said smirking.

I took a deep breath leaning back as i closed my eyes.

I hadn't event thought about it properly. But i just didn't want to lose her even though going public meant i might lose her.

"I don't want to hide this anymore". We had only been dating a week. Just one freaking week. One week and i was already ready to put everyone out there just for her.

"Demi, no" She shook her head at me and i was going to agree with her but i kept speaking.

"No, it's not fair on you. You deserve to not have to hide your relationship and i deserve that too! And people will be understanding".

"Demi... No, your career".

"Fuck my career" I said shaking my head.

"I said no! God dammit!" She said snapping at me. "No, you're not going to do this. We' barely been dating for a week i am not letting you do this, forget it. We're just going to have to be more careful, alright?".

And with that she closed the space between us and kissed me tenderly.

* * *

**Sorry the ending was shit. I was rambling on and i don't even know if it made sense... oh well...**

**Well please review or message me on tumblr if you liked it or if you have any suggestions!**


	6. Outed

_Four months later_

**Demi's P.O.V**

The one i hated about X Factor finishing for the night that as soon as a live show was done you had to go backstage and be interviewed. It had been a long few hours and i just wanted to go and see Jess. I hadn't seen her since yesterday morning and i was craving her. She had me going crazy. I needed to be with her all the time, i was falling for her. So hard and fast.

Simon was rambling on and on and i really just wanted to leave. I tried a few times earlier but had been stopped by producers saying i wasn't a loud to leave until someone had done an interview.

I had been standing here for ten minutes chewing the inside of my mouth. I would have no gums left by the end of tonight if i kept going at it like this.

_"Ms Lovato! Can we get an interview?!"_

Oh fucking hell, take your time then. I said sighing quietly before flashing the woman a wide smile. "Oh you sure can!"

She asked me about Cece and how well i thought she had done and what i would do if she was sent home.

I was hoping like hell Cece wouldn't get sent home. The girl had the X Factor. She had star potential. No one wants this more then she does. She's working hard to get to number one and i am doing all that i can to make sure she gets there.

_"So i have one more question before we finish this interview"_

I try not to groan. Because i'm tired and i want this interview to end, it's gone on too long. But i don't want to be rude.

_"Are you seeing anybody? I mean people say you're dating one of the boys from One Direction or form That 70's show actor, Wilmer. Do you want to clear anything up?"_

I rubbed my arm softly looking at the ground before back up. Me and Jess hadn't discussed when we were coming public. We had talked about it a lot. But we didn't really know when the right time to tell people was.

"Oh i'm not dating Niall or Wilmer. They know that, and i don't think my girlfriend would appreciate me if i was dating them" I said chuckling before i froze and my face dropped.

I didn't. I didn't just. No. Oh god. Please tell me they didn't hear that. It slipped out. Crap. Jess is going to kill me.

_"Girlfriend? Your girlfriend. Wow this is news to everybody"_

Fuck.

"Ahh..." I said staring at the camera before back at the interviewer who seemed well surprise. I sighed taking a deep breath.

I couldn't just leave things like that. No i had to clear things up.

I felt a hand on my back and i turned my head to see Simon standing there giving me a comforting smile. I smiled back at him.

He knew, he had pretty much found out the first week we got together and he had been there supporting and giving advice to the two of us. He really was great. He was like a father to me.

"Go on Demi" He said only loud enough for me to hear. "Tell the world, i'm here for you".

I nodded my head before turning it back to the interviewer who was waiting patiently.

"Yes, my girlfriend. You guys know her as my best friend, Jess" I said giving her a wide smile. "We've been dating for four months actually..." I said looking down before looking back up.

_"Oh, wow. Well. Might i add, i am very, very happy for you!_"

I beamed a grin at her. It seemed genuine. She wasn't just saying it because we were live and rolling. No i could tell in her eyes that she was actually happy for me and that made me feel slightly better.

After the interview i spent a further couple of minutes talking to Simon about everything before i headed out of the building.

Paparazzi were everywhere and were shouting questions at me.

_"When did you first realize you liked girls?" "Is your relationship just for publicity?"_

I ignored them of course. Not wanting to hear the comments they had to say. Some being slightly nasty, but they didn't get to me.

I got back to my apartment and as soon as i walked in i saw Jess sitting on the couch.

"Hey baby" I said grinning as i closed the door and made my way over to her and sitting next to her.

"So when the hell did you decide to out us?" She was raising her brows and she seemed a little pissed.

"I'm sorry... It just, i don't know... It slipped out" I placing my hand on top of hers and chewed my lower lip nervously. "Are you mad?"

She sighed but shook her head before leaning in and pecking my lips. "A little bit, but not really"

I smiled at her and i sat myself on top of her, making myself more comfortable on her lap as she wrapped her arms tightly around my waist and pulled me closer.


	7. I blame you

**Jess' P.O.V**

Don't be a fucking pussy. Just do it. Get it over and done with.

I was pacing back and forth in front of the toilet in the bathroom. My makeup was running down my face and i really didn't care. I wiped my eyes which only made things worse.

Pull yourself together and get it over and done with Jess.

I began to chew on my fingernails as i closed my eyes and took three steps forwards before twirling around and taking three steps the other way. I did this for a further couple of minutes.

I opened my eyes and stopped in front of the toilet seat, beginning to chew on my lower lip. If i bit my fingernails anymore i'd have no nails left.

I breathed in and out slowly. You can do this. It's simple, it's easy.

I don't even know how i had gotten to this point. I was fine with my body. It didn't bother me. I mean i was at a healthy weight. I was skinny. But over the past couple of months i feel like i had gotten bigger. My stomach wasn't flat enough for me and my thighs weren't as small as i wanted them to be.

I had started obsessing over my weight and what i wore the moment me and Demi had come out to the public. It had been four months and we were sick of hiding it. We wanted to hold hands walking down the street. We didn't want to have to hide in a closet just to kiss so that we wouldn't get caught. We didn't want to have too talk in code so people didn't know what we were going on about.

The moment we did, it was hard. It shocked most people and it took them awhile to get used to us and they were all slowly coming around. But that doesn't mean they didn't stop to check out Demi's new _girl_'. I hate being known for that. I mean i loved being _her _girl. But i wanted to be something more than just that.

But anyways. It didn't stop her fans or anybody else for that matter, criticize me. _"What the hell is Demi doing with her?! She's so fat, so ugly. Omg just look at what she's wearing. She could have anybody and she chooses that loser"_. It was things like that and other things i don't want to repeat.

They may seem silly and not seem like a big deal. But to me, it was a big deal. I was such a sensitive person and i was such a crier. I remember the first time i read one of the comments. I was out to dinner with Demi and i literally broke down crying.

She told me not toe read what people said. Because it used to get to her. But i couldn't help myself. It was like a bad craving.

The words hurt so much and it made me hate myself more and more.

I sighed heavily and rubbed my temples before i dropped to my knees and lifted the toilet seat lid.

I grabbed my blonde locks and tied them into a high ponytail before placing my hands either side of the seat.

I closed my eyes and breathed in and out slowly. "You can do this" I whispered to myself.

I leaned more into the toilet before sliding one finger down my throat. I went as far as i could.

I regretted it as soon as i felt the lump come up. What the hell was i thinking?

But i couldn't stop now. The vomit came up and landed everywhere in the toilet.

I hated the taste, especially the after taste. It was horrid.

I opened my eyes and locked down at the green and yellow lump that was sinking into the toilet.

Just looking at it made me want to be sick.

I wiped my mouth, my hand was shaking.

The smell was lingering through the air and i quickly closed the lid before pushing my back up against the front of the toilet.

I couldn't stop shaking and before i knew it my vision began to blur as my eyes filled with tears.

Knocking from the front door of my apartment startled me and i began to panic.

I knew exactly who it was and if she knew what i had been doing.

I shook my head. "No, i can't do that to her". It wasn't fair. She'd blame herself and i didn't want that.

I quickly got to my feet and flushed the toilet.

The knocks became more frequent.

"I'm coming! Just hold on! Hold on!" I said shouting out. But she didn't get the hint, she kept knocking.

I switched the fan on and quickly sprayed my deodorant all around the bathroom. It was intoxicating and i began to have a coughing fit.

I went over to the sink washing my hands and my mouth before sticking my mouth under the tap and filling it with water.

I swished it around inside, getting all of the vomit before spitting it out into the sink and cleaning it up.

I couldn't let her kiss me, she'd taste it on my lips.

Oh what the hell did i even do that for?! I should've done it last night when she had X Factor.

I quickly ran out of the bathroom and across the living room before flinging the door open.

"Well somebody sure took their sweet ass time!" Demi huffed and quickly stepped in wrapping her arm around my neck and leaning up.

I panicked as i watched her lips get closer to mine and i stepped back and closed the door behind her.

I turned back to face a confused brunette.

"Sorry, i was just cleaning the bathroom" I said shrugging in reply to her question before.

"No kiss?" Demi said pouting as she stepped forwards, completely ignoring my comment.

"Bad breath" I said giving a nervous chuckle. Bu she wasn't buying it.

"I don't care if you have bad breath" She shook her head and quickly leaned in.

I didn't have enough time to back away, she had pushed me against the door and cupped my cheeks bringing me closer.

She forced her lips against mine and i pressed mine back against hers.

"What the.." She pulled back wiping at her lips as she looked up at me.

"You been sick baby?" She said raising her brows.

"I.. ahh.. um".

"Bathroom, you were... Jess no" Demi shook her head and i couldn't help but burst into tears.

As soon as i did she knew exactly what was going on.

She pulled me into her warm embrace and i sobbed into her neck.

"Oh baby why?"

By now Demi had walked us over to the couch and i was lying down my head in her lap as she stroked my hair.

"I just... I couldn't stop reading what they were saying and it really got to me. You know how sensitive i am! And what they were saying.. i-i-it was horrible!"

I wiped my eyes looking up at her as my bottom lip quivered when i saw how hut she looked. "I'm sorry". I said mumbling.

"No, you don't need to be". Her lips felt so soft against my forehead and it made me melt. "I told you not to read what they were saying Jess. None of it is true, i'm not even sure why they say half the things they do. They're just trying to hurt you and it's not fair"

"Everything they say is true. I'm fat okay, fat, fat, fat! And do not say i'm not or say i'm curvy. Because quite frankly i'm not" I said somewhat coldly as she continued to stroke my hair softly.

"Jess you're not fat! Far from i. Don't ever think that! Your body is beautiful, it is so, so beautiful. Most girls would kill to have your body"

Her smile was comforting, it always was.

"It's not. You're just saying that to make me feel better". I sat myself up and locked eyes with her. "I can't help but hate my body. Things never used to be like that.. not until, not-".

"Not until we became public?"

"Well.. yeah" I said looking down sighing. "I don't want to blame you, but well"

"But well what? You're blaming me for you hating your body, for doing what you're doing?" She said frowning her brows at me.

"No i'm not blaming you! Stop twisting my words" I said sharply. "I said i don't want to blame you. Because i can't blame you. I mean yes when we came public i started obsessing over my body and hating it, because of the comments i got".

"Jess you're pretty much saying you blame me. It was my idea to come public in the first place and now, this mess i've created is mine" I watched her lift her arm up and down in front of me and i frowned my brows.

"Mess? Excuse me? I am not a mess" I said shaking my head.

"You were in your bathroom making yourself sick because you're trying to be stick thin! It's not healthy Jess!" She said snapping.

"Exactly i'm not stick thing, i'm not even close to it"

"You're skinny Jess, you're at a perfect weight. A healthy weight. You don't need to do this to yourself!"

"But i do need to do this to myself! I won't feel happy with myself until i'm happy with how i look"

"So you're going to make yourself sick by doing that? Oh great, just great".

"Hey it's not like you can say much" I really shouldn't have said that. Bringing up her past struggles. Stupid, stupid mistake.

"Jess..." She said gritting her teeth as we locked eyes once more.

"What?! It's not like you can! You purged, fucking hell. You have no right to tell me what i can and can't do".

"You're right, i can't. But i can try and talk some sense into you! Jess your body is perfect, it's amazing. It's so beautiful" My eyes traveled down as her hand leaned forwards and i shivered when i felt her fingertips run across my skin.

I shook my head and quickly shoved her hand off of my thigh. "No, No it's not, okay i am fat! I'm fat and i have accepted it and now i'm trying to do something about it".

"Purging isn't the right answer, it never is" I watched as she shook her head and i sighed.

"I don't even want to talk about this right now"

"And why the hell not? I'm your girlfriend Jess, you're supposed to trust me and tell me things. Especially your problems so i can help you get through them" She had scooted closer and was rubbing her hand against my thigh.

"I trust you, i just. I didn't want you to know. I didn't want you to blame yourself" And here we were. Back to who was to blame.

"We're going back to that huh? So you are blaming me"

I just wanted the conversation to end. I didn't blame her, but if i said i did maybe she'd drop it.

"Yes. Okay fine, i am blaming you! This would've never happened if we hadn't come public"

She seemed hurt. Of course she would. I was blaming her for what i was doing to myself, when i was the only one to blame.

Her hand stopped rubbing my thigh and she placed it on her own lap.

"The only comments i like are when they say how skinny i look compared to you" I froze when i said that and i jerked my head up to see her looking out into the living room.

I didn't just say that. I did not just imply that my girlfriend was fat. She wasn't. She was beautiful. Those curves, damn those sexy curves.

"Demi.. i-i-i.. i didn't mean it!" I said taking a hold of her arm but she quickly jerked it back.

Her eyes filled with tears and it broke my heart. I had caused those. Because i was too fucking stupid.

"Oh but you did. You're blaming me for hating your body and you're calling, no wait implying i'm fat. Wow you know how to make a girl feel really special!" She said sharply, she was trying to hold back tears. But they soon fell.

"No! Demi no, i was being stupid. I wanted the conversation to end, i don't blame you, i never could and you're not fat. Fucking hell why did i even sat that... I-i- i don't even know! But you're not fat" I was pleading, mainly because she was getting to her feet.

I quickly followed her to the door and slid in front of her, stopping her from exiting.

"Jess move"

"No. I am not moving, because i just made a stupid, stupid mistake. I shouldn't have said anything, i was ju-".

"No, you were telling the truth. You always find a way to tell the truth"

She pushed me aside and quickly slipped out the door.

As soon as the door slammed i heard her sob and i sunk down against the door and buried my face into my hands. "Fucking, fuck. Fuck!" I said shouting.

_Two days later._

**Demi's P.O.V**

"Demi just let me in! Please baby, please. I'm sorry, so fucking sorry. Just please, let me talk, let me explain"

She was standing outside my apartment door banging and pleading. She was crying, i could tell it in her voice.

I chewed my lower lip and sat myself against the door.

I didn't want to talk to her. Right now i just, i hated her. Blaming me for her hating her body and purging and then implying i was fat. She just, i don't know what she was playing at. She was being down right stupid.

I knew she didn't mean what she said. But it's the fact that she said it. She said it because she was done talking about it. But it hurt. Words do hurt.

"Sit" I said against the door.

"Just let me come in, we don't need people listening in"

"It's a private building. Now sit. Because i can't bare to look at you right now"

She must have sat down because i heard shuffling around.

"Can i talk?"

I nodded my head before realizing she couldn't see me. "Talk".

"I don't, i don't blame you, okay? I could never blame you. I just said that to shut you up. Big fucking mistake. I'm just. I don't know. I'm dealing with shit, you know that"

"We're all dealing with shit, doesn't mean we have to go blaming people" I said coldly at her.

"Yes i know, i know. Blaming you. That was, like i said a big fucking mistake" I could hear her breathing in and out slowly and i leaned my head back against the door.

"I've never felt comfortable in my own skin. I feel fat all the time. I look in the mirror and i pinch at my skin. I feel guilty every time i eat. I've changed my look because certain clothes i wear makes me feel so... disgusting"

I began to chew on my lower lip as she went on.

"I started hating my body long before i even met you and seeing these comments just made it feel like the voices in my head were correct and i was looking for someone to blame. I'm stubborn as hell, you know that. I can never takes responsibility for my own actions. I mean i'm 20 and i'm still blaming people for shit that's my fault"

I slowly lifted my hand unlocking the door before opening it.

I was still sitting on the floor and so was she when our eyes locked. Her face was red from crying, so was mine.

She didn't have to be told. She shuffled inside my apartment and sat next to me as i closed the door and locked it.

"I didn't want to tell you because i didn't want you to blame yourself and i didn't want to blame you either. But i did and i am so incredibly sorry" She shook her head and i sighed softly as i looked out into my living room.

"And your body". I shivered as i felt her fingertips touch my knees, squeezing it softly. She wanted me to look at her, but i couldn't.

"You're not fat. Not even close and me saying it or implying it. That's just, it makes me feel sick inside. That i even implied it that i thought it. Because that isn't the slightest bit true and yes i know, i can't take back the words i said. But if i could, i'd take back those words".

She scooted closer to me and took a hold of my hand, i let her. I wasn't in the mood to fight.

She squeezed it and i slowly turned my head. But still didn't make eye contact with her.

"Your body is so beautiful. Your curves are so, just..." I looked over at her, she was biting her lip as she gazed over my body. Which made my stomach fill with butterflies.

She flicked her gaze up and my heart began to race as we locked eyes.

Her other hand leaned forwards tucking my brown strands behind my ear. "Sexy. Your curves are sexy. I love your body. It's beautiful, gorgeous. I just can't stop looking at it. To think that you, all of you" She ran her fingertips down my shoulder and across my stomach before up my leg and resting her hand on my knee. "Is all mine" She had leaned in and was whispering.

"I'm so sorry. I fucking hate myself for implying that you're fat. Because you're not. Not even close and i kicked myself the moment those words left my mouth. They were horrible and me saying shit like that. It's not acceptable, it is never acceptable to call or imply that somebody is fat. When they aren't and i hate myself and i feel like such a horrible person"

Tears were building up in my eyes and i let go of her hand and quickly cupped her cheeks, brushing them away with her thumb. "You can forgive me, please tell me you can. Because if you couldn't... i-i-i don't know what i'd do"

I leaned in and pressed my lips softly against hers.

"I'll admit, i hate you a lot for what you said. But i'll always forgive you because i-i"

I took a deep breath.

We had only been together for four months. But i loved her. So much. I couldn't get by without her. I forgotten what life was like before i even met her. I had been in love before, but not this deep. I had found the _one_. She was my best friend, my lover. My soul mate.

People may say it's stupid and that it's only been four months and that i can't of found my soul mate at such a young age.

But screw what they say. They're wrong.

"Because i love you Jess. So much that i can't breathe"

I watched her face freeze and i began to regret saying I Love You to her. It was too soon.

"I love you so much i can't breath as well"

I pulled a small smile before it grew wide and i wrapped my arms around her neck and shifted my body so i could hug her tightly.

"I am so, so sorry Demi. I'll never be that fucking stupid again. After blaming you and implying. I-i i wouldn't forgive me"

"Yeah well that's the annoying thing about love. I have to forgive you, i can't not. I need you in my life".


	8. Romance

**Jess' P.O.V**

She's going to love this. It's exactly what she needs after tonight. My poor baby. She looked so sad when Cece went home. I mean i'll admit i'm not a huge fan of her. But Demi put so much hope into her and now Demi was out as a mentor and she was completely bummed and me being he girlfriend i had to do something special for her.

I glanced at my phone, she'd be home any minute now.

I finished lighting the candles that i had spread out around the bathroom and quickly put some more petals in the filled bathtub. The bathroom smelled live lavender and the only lights were from the candles. This was so romantic and relaxing. Exactly what she needed.

I heard the door go and i quickly exited the bathroom heading down the hallway. "Demi" I said flashing her a wide smile.

I watched the brunette jump slightly and squeal and i couldn't help but chuckle. "Oh god Jess, you scared the hell outta me! How did you get in?"

"Spare key under the pot plant"

I made my way over to her and wrapped my arms around her neck pulling me closer to her as i pressed my lips against hers softly.

She pulled back and smiled at me. "Not that i don't want you here, but what are you doing here? I'm knackered from today and i just want to sleep my worries away".

I rubbed her back up and down softly, tucking her strands behind her ear. "I'm sorry about Cece"

She sighed softly and leaned her head on my shoulder as she played with my hair. "It's fine i guess" She said shrugging.

"Well... i know something that will cheer you up!" I said flashing her a wide smile as i took a hold of her arm and dragged her down the hallway towards the bathroom.

"Jess i really just want to sleep, please" She pouted at me and i was almost going to drop everything because i couldn't say no to that face. Damn her and her cuteness!

"No you're going to love this!"

I entered the bathroom and dropped her hand. "Oh jess.."

I turned to face her and she had the biggest smile on her face.

"I thought after tonight you could do with some romance and relaxation" I said rubbing her back.

"Oh that water looks so nice... mmhmm.." She mumbled as i closed the bathroom door.

My eyes glued to her as i watched her strip down to nothing and i could feel my cheeks burning as my heart beat out of my chest. I watched her dip one foot in, swirling it around the petals. "The petals are a nice touch" Before her whole body slipped into the water and my eyes gazed over her.

"Are you going to get in or not?" She placed her arms either side of the tub and leaned her head back closing her eyes.

It took me awhile before i could actually move and i soon removed all my clothes and slid into the tub.

I sat in between her legs and slowly pushed myself back against her. I tried to hold in the moan as i felt her hardened nipples press against my back.

I leaned my head back against her shoulder and she slipped her arms around my waist holding me close.

"Thank you for this" She pressed her lips against the side of my head and i closed my eyes and placed my hands on top of hers.

**Demi's P.O.V**

I ran my fingertips through her hair letting my eyes wander down her body, a wide smirk spreading across my lips.

I let one of my hands slide up her body, hovering over her breast before squeezing it.

She jumped and widened her eyes looking up at me. She obviously wasn't expecting me to do that, but her shocked face soon turned into a smirk.

I massaged her breast, flicking her nipple up with my thumb before i pulled her body up and turned her around and pressed my lips to hers passionately.

I felt her hands press against the bottom of the bath, holding herself up and i ran my hand down her body. My hand rubbed against her entrance and she threw her head back moaning.

"Not here" She shook her head and rose to her feet, the water dripping off of her.

She stepped out of the tub and i quickly followed her out into the bedroom.

We were both dripping wet from the tub, but neither of us cared. We'd worry about the tub and the candles tomorrow.

I quickly pushed her down onto the bed, the sheets instantly becoming wet.

I fell on top of her and kissed her tenderly as my tongue dipped into her mouth and swirled around the inside.

My hands slid down her body squeezing her breasts, causing her to moan inside my mouth.

My hands went down to her entrance and my finger slowly slipped inside. "You're so wet" I said mumbling against her lips before pulling back and pressing my lips against her neck.

My finger pumped in and out slowly before i added another and continued pumping my fingers in and out of her.

There was great sensation in hearing your lover moan out your name.

I kissed down her body, ignoring her breasts for once. Usually i payed a lot of attention to them and would focus on them more but i was too eager to taste her.

As soon as my head was between her legs she spread them more open and my tongue flicked against her clit.

Her nails dug into the bed as she chewed her lower lip, stopping herself from screaming out in pleasure.

I dipped my tongue inside of her and swirled it around, my fingertips still pumping in and out of her.

"Mhm.. ba- so c-close" She managed to spit out as i continued at the same speed.

She was getting tighter and i knew she was trying to hold it in for as long as possible.

I curled my fingers inside of her and slowly dragged them down. That was it for her.

She reached her climax.

I pretty much sucked her dry. She tasted sensational, as always.

I kissed up her body before locking eyes.

She was sweating and still trying to catch her breath.

I pressed my lips against hers softly, my toes dragging the blankets over us.

She was about to refuse. I know she wanted to give me the same treatment, but i wasn't going to let her tonight.

I wrapped my arms around her tightly. Feeling her heavy breathing in my ear as my fingertips traced circles against her warm smooth skin.


	9. Us

**Jess' P.O.V**

I opened my eyes groggily to see the back of Demi's brown locks. A wide smile spreading across my lips as i leaned in and pressed my lips against the back of her head, my arms wrapping around her bare stomach.

"Mhmm.." She mumbled and soon turned over facing me.

I brush her curl out of her face and tucked them behind her ear before leaning in and pressing my lips softly against hers, my fingertips trailing up and down her sides. "Good morning beautiful" I mumbled as i pulled back and locked eyes with her.

"Last night was..." She bit her lip and i brushed my thumb across her cheek as i brushed our noses against each other.

"Amazing?" I said smirking.

Last night was truly amazing. All of our times we were intimate were amazing.

I heard my phone go off and i groaned as i rolled over to the side of the bed. Demi pouted and grabbed my skin, pulling me back towards her.

"Oh no you don't, let it be"

I really couldn't say no to her. But i had been expecting certain texts for a few business things.

I sat on the side of the bed, wrapping the blankets around my naked body as i grabbed a hold of my phone.

I immediately froze when i saw the name come up across the phone.

It was my ex, Adam.

What the hell did he want? We broke up, like what... 8 months ago?

I opened the message and gazed down at it.

**_[We need to talk. Text me back? - Adam]_**

**[Talk about what?]**

**_[Us]_**

Us? He doesn't want to get back together, does he? I mean i'm with Demi, i love her.

"Babe? You okay?"

I snapped out of my train of thought and quickly placed my phone back on the bedside table before getting to my feet.

"Mhm" I said nodding my head as i turned around to face her and flashed her a small smile.

"I'm just gonna take a shower"

She nodded her head and watched me as i headed into the bathroom.

**Demi's P.O.V**

As soon as i heard the click, telling me the bathroom door was locked i rolled over to her phone and grabbed it.

I know i shouldn't pry and snooping is so low.

But whatever the text was she had gotten it seemed to have shaken her up a little bit.

I mean she was my girlfriend, she loved me. There were no secrets between us and she'd probably tell me eventually, right?

I sat there thinking for longer then i should have and when i heard the shower turn on i decided to pry.

I unlocked her phone and went to the last text message.

My eyes scanned the words and i widened my eyes.

Who the hell is Adam? And why did he need to talk to _my_ girlfriend about 'them'.

I gripped the phone tightly and was tempted to text back and tell him to stay the hell away.

But i didn't know who Adam was, i mean he could be an ex-boyfriend, a family friend or even just a friend.

I was worrying about nothing, hopefully.

**Jess' P.O.V**

There was something up with Demi. But i wasn't quite sure. She was being as distant as i was expect she kept staring at me like she wanted to ask me something, the whole morning.

After she left to go to X Factor i headed back to my apartment.

"Adam?" I choked out as i stepped out of the elevator to see him standing in front of my door.

He smiled at me. That adorable smile that made me fall for him to begin with.

I caught myself smiling at him and i quickly wiped it away. "What the hell are you doing here?"

I rummaged through my bag for my keys and once i found them i stuffed it into the hole in the door and opened it.

"Didn't you get my texts? I want to talk about us"

"There is no us anymore" I said harshly as he followed me inside.

"But that's the thing... I want there to be an us again"

I froze and slowly turned around to face him. "W-what?"

He stepped forwards and grabbed my hand, his cold rough hand.

I jerked it back shaking my head at him. "Don't. You're only doing this because you're jealous, you dumped me 8 months ago and what, now you want me back? Right after Demi Lovato has come out to the world that she's dating me?"

He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him. I looked up at him as he stroked my cheek, which sent instant shivers through out my body.

"I was so stupid for letting you go Jess and yes i only came back because you're dating someone else. But only because i love you and you only deserve me. We're a match made in heaven"

I shook my head at him and quickly stepped back. "No, we're not a match made in heaven! And i don't love you, i love Demi"

"You're only saying you love her because she's your first, you're not really in love with her. Not as much as you were in love with me"

He wasn't going to take no for an answer, was he?

I rubbed my temples softly before opening my eyes and locking them with his.

"I'm only going to say this one time and one time only. So listen up"

I cleared my throat before continuing. "I don't love you. I never will love you. We're done, me and you? Never going to happen, _ever!_ So leave right now and don't ever come back. Get it? Got it? Good" I said sharply as i placed my hands on my hips.

"Oh you're such a stubborn little girl. You know you love me, you're just denying it because you're dating one of the biggest stars right now. But we can still happen"

He steeped closer and before i could do anything i felt his rough lips on mine.

"Jess? What the hell?!"

No, no, no. That can't be.

I pushed Adam back as fast as i could, i should've done that as soon as he kissed me.

My eyes widened when i turned to see Demi standing there. Her beautiful brown eyes swelling up with tears.

"I-i can explain"

"Oh i'm sure you can" She said spitting as she took one last look at Adam then me and turned around.

"Baby wait" I felt my own eyes filling up as i ran after her but she jerked herself away as soon as i tried to stop her.


	10. I can't live without you

**Demi's P.O.V**

"Demi? Demi!? Demi?!"

Simon snapped me from my thoughts and i turned my head and looked up at him raising my brows. "What?"

"Where is your head at? Have you been listening to a single word i've said?"

I shrugged my shoulders at him as i looked down before back up at him.

He groaned and sunk down next to me. "What is so important, more important then your job that you aren't focusing?"

Well, my girlfriend for one thing. I wouldn't stop thinking about it until i got answers. Ones i was afraid to ask, so i didn't even know what to do.

"Well..." I paused as he raised his brows at me. I'm just a little occupied right now, sorry" I said shrugging.

He sighed softly as he locked eyes with me. "What's going on Demi?"

I sighed softly and shrugged my shoulders once more. "Nothing, it's nothing"

He raised his brows at me. "Demetria"

I pulled a small face when he called me that. I loved my name, i loved being called it. But just the way he said it made me feel like i was in trouble or something.

"I just. I want to know who this Adam guy is texting Jess, talking about wanting to get back together with her or something, i don't know if it's her ex or not"

Simon looked confused. Well why wouldn't he be? I barely made any sense.

"I snooped threw Jess' messages when she was in the shower..." I trailed off and i watched his expression change.

"Demi, it's wrong to snoop"

"I know, i know!" I said groaning as i threw my head back. "But she wouldn't tell me and she brushed it off and said it was just one of her business people. She always tells me what's going on"

"Well why didn't you just ask her straight up?"

I looked over at him giving him a "Are you kidding me? She'd have a go at me for snooping"

"Well if she's having a go at you for snooping then she obviously has something to hide"

"She doesn't have anything to hide!" I said trailing off.

Unless she did? I mean what if she still loved her ex? I mean, he broke up with her. Oh god, she was getting back together with him and that.. that's why she was being so sketchy around me after she read that message. She wants him back. fuck.

"Demi?" He waves his hand in front of me and i looked over at him. "What are you thinking?"

"Well.. what if she is hiding something, what if she wants to get back together with her ex" I looked down and Simon placed his hand on my shoulder and squeezed it softly.

"That's not going to happen Demi, i see the way she looks at you. That's love"

A small smile curved across my lips just thinking about how she looked at me.

"Look, this is obviously going to keep bothering your small little brain an-"

I quickly cut him off. "Um, excuse me! My brain is not small! Thank you very much" She said shoving him softly.

He rolled his eyes at me. "Well i was going to suggest you go over there and sort things out, since X Factor doesn't start for another hour, but you know what. Now i'm not going to let you"

I got to my feet smirking down at him. "Well.. you can't stop me old man!" I chuckled and tapped his head twice, gaining a groan from him as i exited the greenroom.

It didn't take me long to get to Jess apartment and the elevator ride up was smooth and quick.

I could see her door open from the elevator and i picked up my pace when i heard shouting.

_"Oh you're such a stubborn little girl. You know you love me, you're just denying it because you're dating one of the biggest stars right now. But we can still happen"_

My hands went into fists. Clearly this was Adam, who else could it be?

I stepped in front of the door after i heard silence and my eyes widened at the sight in front of me.

"Jess? What the hell?!" I said snapping.

I could feel tears forming in my eyes and i tried to hold them back for as long as i could.

What the hell was she doing kissing some other person and a freakin' guy?!

"I-i can explain!"

Oh i'm sure you can explain. Explain how you were standing there kissing your ex boyfriend.

"Oh i'm sure you can" I said spitting at her as i felt a few tears roll down my cheeks.

I looked over at Adam. the smug look on his face made me want to go over there and slap the hell out of him.

I looked over at Jess, those beautiful green eyes pleading at me. Before i spun around and exited her apartment.

"Baby wait!"

No, no, no! Do not call me baby! You know what that does to me! It makes me go weak in the knees, gives me butterflies. Makes me feel so good and tingly inside.

I kept heading towards the elevator but i felt her hands grab my arm and i shivered slightly.

It took everything inside of me to not turn around and for her to hold me tightly. Because honestly, that's all i wanted. Was for her to hold me and tell me what i just saw, wasn't what it looked like. But i needed time to process what i just saw.

I jerked my arm away and stepped into the elevator as it opened. As soon as the doors shut i sunk down onto my knees and let the tears fall down.

**Jess' P.O.V**

What the hell just happened? She didn't just see Adam kissing me. No.

Ugh, i could kill him. Why the hell hadn't i broken up with him instead of the other way around?

I headed back inside my apartment to see Adam standing there and he smiled as he walked towards me. "Well, now that, that is all cleared up"

He leaned down and my hand quickly made contact with his cheek. What the hell did he think he was playing at? When the hell did he get this stupid?

"Ow" He muttered and a small smile spread across my lips. I was satisfied.

"What was that for?"

Okay, seriously. Why the hell did i date him in the first place?

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?! Because of you being so utterly stupid, i could lose the most important person in my life" I said snapping as i quickly shoved him out of my apartment and slammed the door. Not wanting to hear another word.

**Demi's P.O.V**

I heard knocking from the door and at first i thought it was Jess, but i soon heard Simon calling out for me.

What the hell was he doing her- Oh god, X Factor. Crap, crap, crap!

I quickly got to my feet, wiping my eyes before exiting the closet.

Out of all placed to cry, i choose the closet and i wasn't entirely sure why.

I felt safe there, it was small and dark and.. Oh i don't know, i just felt safe and i really don't know why.

I swung open the door, only to have Simon shout in my face.

"I didn't think you'd be gone for more then half an hour! The show starts in less then ha-" He paused as he made eye contact with me and he widened his eyes slightly.

Demi, sweetheart.." He placed his hand on my shoulder as he stepped forwards and i looked up at him. "Why have you been crying?"

I quivered my bottom lip just thinking about why i had been crying and i soon felt his arms around me.

I buried my face into his chest as my arms wrapped around him tightly. "Daddy" I mumbled.

I didn't know why i called him _dad_ or _daddy._ I just did. I felt safe in his arms and he was always there for me.

I only called him _daddy_ when i wanted something, needed comforting or whenever we were just spending some time together. But i never said it on the live shows or in front of people. The last thing either of us wanted was to be questioned on why i called him _daddy_.

"What's wrong?" He stroked my hair softly and slowly guided me into my living room before sitting us both down on the couch.

I pulled back slowly and he looked down at me and quickly wiped the remaining tears that were flowing down my cheek, away.

"Tell me what's wrong, come on"

"J-jess.. Kissing.." I choked the words out, well barely any words out.

I could barely bring myself to say it. I felt sick to my stomach even thinking about it and i had to see it with my very own eyes.

"We've talked about this. Use your words, get to the point" He rubbed my back softly, which was comforting. "Now, take a deep breath and tell me what's happened"

I followed his orders and sucked in a deep breath before slowly letting it out and looking over at him.

"I went over to Jess apartment, like you said" He nodded his head, waiting for me to continued. "And then i got there and then she was kissing her ex.." I paused feeling the tears coming on again and Simon quickly pulled me into another hug and rubbed my back softly as he kissed the top of my head.

**Jess' P.O.V**

I stood in front of my door standing there for at least fifteen minutes, contemplating on what i should do. Whether i should go and see her and sort this out.

But we needed to sort this out. I wasn't about to have her thinking that i was getting back with my ex or i wanted him. Because i didn't. The only person i wanted was her.

I headed over to X Factor, seeing as the show was going to start in twenty minutes.

Security let me through, no need for a backstage pass. No questions. They knew who i was, Demi Lovato's girlfriend. Well hopefully that's what i was.

I made my way around the familiar building and to her dressing room.

I stopped as i grabbed the door handle and i closed my eyes taking in a deep breath as i pushed open the door, preparing to be screamed at.

I opened my eyes and let my breath go as i scanned the room. Empty.

I gave a sigh of relief. Glad she wasn't there, i hadn't exactly planned on what i was going to say.

I closed the door behind me and headed over to the couch as i sat myself down and waited patiently as i thought about what i needed to say.

I heard the clanking of heels heading towards the door and my heart began beating out of my chest.

I got to my feet and clasped my hands together as i chewed my lower lip.

"Yeah, hold on.. Just let me get my phone!"

The door soon flung open and she stepped in as she looked up at me.

**Demi's P.O.V**

I locked eyes with her and i could feel my heart beating out of my chest.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?!" I said sharply as i swung the door closed and folded my arms across her chest.

"To sort this out, what you saw back at the apartment, it wa-"

I quickly cut her off. "Wasn't what it looked like? Don't give me that bullshit Jess! It was exactly what i looked like! I'm not stupid... and a guy? Really!"

"He was my ex and it wasn't what it looked like actually! He came onto me, he kissed me first!"

"Oh that's what they all say!" I said snapping. "He kissed me first, he came onto me i swear!" I said mocking her.

**Jess' P.O.V**

I had to stop myself from screaming at her. Because that wouldn't get us anywhere.

"What were you even doing there in the first place? You had X Factor" That's what confused me, why had she come all the way to my apartment?

"Because... because i snooped through your phone because you were being all sketchy after that text this morning and Simon said i should go over and get some answers"

She snooped through my phone. Really? "Do you not trust me or something?" I said shaking my head.

"Well after what happened, no"

"Ugh" I said groaning. "I was going to tell you about this. After i had all the facts, i wanted to know what the hell Adam was on about but i got back to my apartment and he was there and then he forced his way in and he forced himself on me!"

She rolled her eyes at me as she leaned back against the door.

"Well if he forced himself on you then why didn't you push him back?"

I made my way over to her and stopped right in front of her. "I didn't have time to react, it all happened so fast! One minute he was telling me he loved me and then the next he had his lips on mine and then you, oh you show up" I shook my head as i looked down at the ground.

"He didn't understand that i loved you, it wouldn't go through his thick skull!"

I looked back up to see her looking away from me and i took a hold of her hand. At first she hesitated, but she left it in my grip and i held it so very gently.

"Well how do i know that you don't still love him or want him back? I mean, he broke up with you, not the other way around"

"And you know what i don't understand? Why i didn't break up with him to begin with" My thumb brushed over the top of her hand and i felt her shiver, which made me smile slightly. "And i don't love him, i never did. I never knew what love was until.. Until i met you"

That got her to look at me and i felt her fingertips intertwine with mine.

"You just came at the wrong time, i wish you had of come earlier. You would have at least hear me telling him to back off and telling him how much i love you. But he doesn't take no for an answer" I sighed softly as i locked eyes with her.

"I don't want to fight with you, we literally kissed and made up last night" Oh and what a night it was.

"I don't want some stupid ex ruining what we have, i don't want things to end between us all because of a stupid meaningless kiss" I said shaking my head as i squeezed her hand tightly.

"I feel like something bad keeps happening every time we get happy and my heart can not take anymore of this" I raised my brows confused at her and i felt my heart beginning to beat fast.

"Do you know how in love with you i am?" She squeezed my hand back as she pulled me a little closer as her eyes swelled up.

"I am so, so, so incredibly, deeply in love with you that it hurts. My stomach churns and i can't breathe. I have to be around you all the time, i need to know what you're thinking, i need to touch you, feel you" She lifted her other hand and was stroking my cheek softly, my damp cheek that had tears rolling down it.

"I just need you. I can't live without you and that scares me a little bit" She choked out the last bit and i quickly stepped closer to her, squeezing her hand.

"W-e can be scared together"

She cracks a small smile and i lift my other hand and trail my fingertips across her soft red lips.

She pushes herself off the wall and leans her forehead against mine before leaning forwards and kissing my lips in a soft yet passionate kiss. Our lips are moving in perfect sync and we are really giving it our all.


	11. This is important to me

**I'm so sorry i haven't updated in agees! D: i promise the next few chapters will come more frequently!  
**

* * *

**Jess' P.O.V**

"Oh god.. do you think they'll like me? What if they don't like me? What if they hate me and they force you to stop seeing me?"

I groaned to myself and kept one hand on the wheel before letting the other find her hand and squeeze it tightly.

"Dem, they're gonna love you! Take a deep breath". I squeezed her hand once more and looked over at her as the car came to a halt at the red light.

She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath before letting it out. I leaned over and pressed my lips against her cheek softly. She turned her head and closed her eyes and leaned in pressing her lips against mine softly.

I would've kissed her back but the car behind us started honking and i quickly pulled back and started the car as my eyes glued to the road.

"They're gonna love you okay! My family, they're going to love you".

Demi had promised me that as soon as X Factor was over and as soon as i had spent Christmas with her family that she would come and meet mine.

Demi took another deep breath and intertwined my fingertips with hers. When she opened her eyes she tilted her head a little confused.

"W-why are we at the cemetery?". She turned to her side and looked at me and i slipped my hand out of her grip.

We had been together for four months and i hadn't even told her that my father was dead. I mean whenever she asked about my family she wasn't asking about anyone specific and we she did ask about my 'father'. I just told her the things about my step-father, because he was the one that helped raised me alongside my mother, he was pretty much the only father i knew.

"Before we go and meet my family... there is someone that you need to meet first".

I unbuckled myself and opened the car door getting out.

It took Demi a little while before she finally made her way out of the car and around the car to my side.

I took a deep breath and grabbed her hand, intertwining our fingertips before pulling her towards the graves.

"Jess, why did you bring me here?". She raised her brows, but i just ignored her as we made out way to the bottom.

I stopped right in front of his grave and a small smile creased my lips when is aw fresh flowers there.

Demi let go of my hand and looked over my shoulder as she read the gravestone.

The last name made her question whether it was an uncle or a brother, but she knew i only had sisters. "Jess... who is-". She paused when she read the print underneath it. _"A loving husband to Julia and a loving father to Lauren and Jessica"._

**Demi's P.O.V**

My heart dropped when i saw her name there. 'Loving father'. But her dad was, wasn't he alive?

I turned to look at Jess' facial expression but she was to busy studying the flowers and i could see how sad her expression looked. I sighed softly and slipped my arms around her waist, leaning my head against her shoulder.

She breathed out softly and instantly grabbed my hands, holding them tightly.

"Why didn't you say?". I said softly.

She shrugged and my nose brushed against her cheek before brushing back down.

"You never asked". Tears were forming in the corner of my eyes and it broke my hear a little and i tightened my grip around her.

"Don't cry baby, i got you". I whispered against her but as soon as i said it a few tears rolled down her eyes.

I went to open my mouth to speak, but she bet me to it.

"Dad, i want you to meet someone very special to me". My hear literally broke and i couldn't even fight the tears that were now falling down my cheek.

I lifted my hand and wiped away her tears, slowly moving around in front of her as i lowered myself. I extended my hand out and brushed my fingertips over the words on the headstone before letting them feel over the flowers. "Hi there, i'm Demi".

I heard Jess let out a loud sob and i looked up to see her turned away from me and i quickly got to my feet and took her in my arms, stroking her hair softly as i tried to calm her down. "Shh, baby shh". I said rubbing her back as she sobbed into my chest.

"I-i j-just". She sniffled as she slowly pulled herself back in my grip and she closed her eyes as she wiped her eyes. "This.. you..." She shook her head and i quickly pulled her back in as she sobbed. "Baby calm down, you're going to give yourself a headache". I kissed the side of her head and squeezed her tightly.

She leaned back once more and took a deep breath before she turned herself and looked down at the flowers. "The flowers are fresh". She said wiping her nose. "My mum hates coming out here to visit.. she doesn't see the point". I watch her shrug and i continue to rub her back softly.

"I needed to bring you out here, i had to bring you out here. This means a lot to me, more than anything and for you to not freak out and just sit there and say _hi_ like you're meeting him, actually meeting him for the first time... It just got to me". She shrugged and sniffled and i stepped a little closer to her as i grabbed her chin and turned her to face her.

"Why would i freak out? That's just stupid". I said shaking my head at her. "And i am meeting him, it may not be in person. But i'm still meeting him". I said giving her a small smile. "And yanno i wish he was alive so that i could meet him properly and tell him how amazing his daughter really is and how proud he should be". I said brushing my nose against hers, watching as she closed her eyes, trying to stop tears from falling.

After spending the hour just sitting there, me rambling on to a grave how amazing and important Jess was we made our way back to the car and started heading for to her family home.

"Thank you". She said pressing her lips against the back of my hand as she continued to drive.

"For what?". I said raising my brows a little confused.

"For just... for back there, for how amazing you are".

I leaned over and pressed my lips to her cheek. "You're amazing".

**Jess' P.O.V**

It didn't take us that long to get to my mothers house and as soon as i parked outside we headed inside the house.

They say every house has a familiar scent, but i could never quite tell what scent my house had. It just felt so warm and homely.

Demi squeezed my hand and i looked over to see her chewing her lip nervously so i leaned over and pecked her cheek. "They're gonna love you!".

We made our way through the house, stopping for Demi to admire the baby pictures on the wall, she wouldn't stop going on about how adorable i was when i was little. Although i wasn't gonna argue with her.

"So where are they?" Demi said looking all around her as i pulled her towards the kitchen. "Lauren is probably upstairs and dad won't get home till later and my mother is probably in the kitchen".

Demi couldn't have looked more confused. I had told her about my sisters. How old they were, which one was married with kids, which one had a boyfriend and which one was single. But it still took awhile. She mainly got confused with Kristen and Karen, although i wasn't sure why.

I pushed open the door to see my mother sitting on the stool flipping through a magazine.

Her head jerked up to see who was entering and her face immediately lit up as she laid eyes on me. "Jessica!". She said getting to her feet and making her way over. My mother i swear was the only one to call me by my full name. My sister, my step dad, my friends, other family all called me Jess.

She threw her arms around me and hugged me tightly. I hadn't seen her in two months.

She pulled back and brushed my hair out of my face before her eyes looked over to Demi who was awkwardly standing there and her smile grew just a tiny bit bigger. "How rude of me". She stepped back and turned to face Demi more. "Now i've heard a lot about you".

"I've heard a lot about you too Mrs Beckett, i'm Demi". Demi was immediately pulled in for a tight embrace and at first she was a little surprised, but she liked it in the end.

"Oh please, call me Julia". She said squeezing her before pulling her back. "Demetria did you say? It really is a beautiful name".

I rolled my eyes and shoved my mother a little. "She said Demi, actually".

My mother had a habit of calling people by there full names. She just felt like it was the right thing to do.

"Oh no, Demi, Demetria. Whatever you like". She said letting out a giggle.

I heard the door go to the kitchen and i leaned back and saw Lauren enter. "Laur!". I jumped at her and let Demi and my mother head more into the kitchen.

"Ahh! Omg Jess". The tall brunette squeezed me tightly, pretty much lifting me off the ground as she hugged me.

I introduced Lauren to Demi and those two hit it off straight away, even ganging up on me at times.

The evening seemed to fly by pretty quickly. My mother had fallen in love with Demi, she just loved her too much and couldn't stop asking her questions or just being around her. My step-father had gone off with Demi at one point and was giving her a lecture about what would happen if she ever broke my heart. She looked a little terrified when she got back from that talk - even though she wouldn't admit it and i knew her and Lauren were turning into great pals.

"They loved me, like a lot. Your mother just adores me, probably loves me more than you". Demi said smirking as she pulled back the covers and slipped into the king size bed.

I rolled my eyes as i switched the light off and let my eyes adjust to the darkness as i made my way over to the bed. "Shut up". I pulled the covers over us and snuggled into her, kissing her lips softly before burying my face into her neck.

She played with my hair, talking quietly about how much she loved my family and then going on about her family. I could've sworn she started talking about our future and if we were going to have a family one day.

But i was warn out and i ended up falling asleep.


End file.
